The disclosure relates to an apparatus for preventing the loss of an item, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for preventing the loss of a user's item by issuing an alarm when the item is out of a predetermined range of the user and/or permitting a quick search for the item which the user has misplaced.
Nowadays, many people carry bags such as handbags or briefcases or carry things such as cellular phones, purses or books while they are out. There frequently occurs a situation where a person unintentionally puts his/her belonging down while conducting business in a bank or other personal business, a situation where a person gets off a subway or out of a taxi and has left his/her item in the subway or taxi, or a situation where a person loses his/her important item or items while being absorbed doing something.
Everyone has had the experience of wandering from place to place before leaving his/her house so as to search for a desired item because he/she cannot find his/her cellular phone, bag, purse, glasses or the like.
Therefore, there is seen a need for an apparatus capable of issuing an alarm to a user when he/she loses his/her item or items and/or needs to quickly search for a misplaced item.